Evil Doesn't Die: Reborn
by Sparken
Summary: With Mike Schmidt dead, Springtrap revived. Police corrupted from the within, the whole worlds gone to shit. Johnson ignores this and steps up to the mantle of Night Guard. Old friends, new enemies. Johnson contains the evil within, and he learns that it can die. Evil can die and it will die. But it is always reborn.
1. I: Evil Is Welcomed Here

What is this? A sequel to Evil Doesn't Die?! How surprising! Anyway. Some things will be taking place in this story.

**Flashbacks  
****Journal Entries  
****Musical Chapters  
****Lemons  
**

**Disclaimer: Phantom and Johnson belong to me! All other characters belong to the marvelous Scott Cawthon!**

* * *

A man in his thirties parked in one of the employee spots, and quickly exited the car. He stared at the burning attraction, not moving at all. He saw another car park, revealing Richard Yates, also known as the Phone Guy. "Shit! Johnson, what happened?" Richard ran towards the attraction. Joseph stood still, his instincts telling him to go.

He instead followed Richard. "I'm going in." Johnson knew the risk, but he didn't want to see another Fazbear related place go down. He busted down the door, seeing the crimson flames cover the entire place. The night-guard coughed, looking for any relics. "Shit, shit, shit..." He murmured, Joseph entered the hallway containing the Bonnie prop.

He saw the deteriorated bunny stare at him, not even worrying about the fire. After a few seconds of silence, Johnson ran. Springtrap roared and chased down the night-guard, pummeling anything in his way. "You can run, but you can't hide!" The bunny taunted as Johnson hid in the office. He took a quick glance at the window, trying to see if Springtrap was there. "Come out, come out where-ever you are..." The bunny once again taunted. Johnson's entire body trembled, hearing the intimidating footsteps of Springtrap.

Johnson felt his body be pulled from the floor as he hit the wall. "You think you can hide from me?" Springtrap chuckled. Johnson spat out blood, before looking at the ceiling. "Heads up..." He murmured, as debris collapsed on the rotting animatronic. "No!" Johnson!" Springtrap shouted as Johnson continued to run. Fire soon emerged all around him, causing Johnson's vision become blurry. "Almost there!" He mumbled, before everything went black.

* * *

Fazbear's Fright: Reborn

Johnson entered the horror attraction, once again looking at the newspaper.

**_Reborn!_**

**_Fazbear is back, and with a huge new twist! Featuring old, burnt relics from the famous pizzeria! _**

**_Want to join our haunted crew?_**

**_Come down to the attraction! Or call: 1-800-FRITE-REBRN!_**

"This should be the place." Johnson mumbled. "Oh, hello there!" A man called out, Johnson looked to see who it was. He looked like he worked here. The man had the same clothing the guards wore at Freida Fazbear's. "Who are you?" Johnson asked.

"Oh! I'm Richard Yates, some call me the Phone Guy!" Johnson shook Richard's hand. "Let me lead you to the manager!" Richard exclaimed as Johnson followed him. "So, can you give me some history or something?" Johnson asked. Richard nodded. "Well, there was this pizzeria known as Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palace, it was soon destroyed. The only remaining thing of that was a night-guard and a bunny animatronic."

"So we had to make every single thing. We also found a destroyed suit, we decided to repair that. But, this is all about fright! So we took Fredbear and placed him here. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are all burnt somehow. But, it seems like a nice addition."

Johnson nodded. "Well, here's the office!" Richard opened the door, revealing a man in his forties signing a paper. "Who's this?" The manager asked. "I'm Johnson, I'm here to apply for the night-guard job." The manager grinned. "Well, Mr. Johnson, you're hired!" The confused Johnson dropped the newspaper. "H-hired? No paperwork?" The manager chuckled. "Just sign this!"

Johnson pulled out a pen and signed the contract, he couldn't read everything since the manager rushed him. "Well, see you at 12!" The manager closed the door, leaving an excited Richard and a confused Johnson. "So, like he said, 12 AM! See ya!" Johnson nodded, as he twiddled his thumbs.

* * *

Fazbear's Fright Reborn - 12 AM

Johnson entered the horror attraction, seeing his office. "So, this is where I'll work..." He said to himself as he sat in the chair. Johnson opened the laptop, giving him the full layout of where the cameras are placed. He switched to the one at the top, revealing a burnt Freddy, and Chica. Foxy and Bonnie had no damage to them. The night-guard switched to CAM 02, revealing Springtrap and... "Who the hell is that?" Johnson questioned, squinting. The bunny was burnt, the left arm was showing nothing but endoskeleton.

Springtrap faced the camera, so did the other bunny. The feed went static, revealing words. Johnson read them.

**Phantom.**

The night-guard pulled down the monitor, revealing a crimson fox at the doorway. "SHIT!" Johnson screamed, he flashed his light many times trying to ward off the fox. "Mister, what are you doing?" The fox asked, in her luxurious voice. "Hiding the corner." Johnson replied. The fox approached the trembling night-guard. Even though Johnson was scared, he couldn't help but notice the fox's body. Her hips were perfect.

He gained enough confidence to tell her his name. Johnson stood up, he shook the fox's hand. "My name is Johnson, yours?" She giggled. "Johnson's a cute name, call me Foxy." Johnson smiled, thinking he just made a new friend at this horror attraction. "Foxy!" He heard a gruff voice yell, Foxy sulked. "Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you!" Foxy ran off. Johnson sighed and sat back down in his chair.

A bunch of words in the color red blocked Johnson's vision. A headache soon struck him, Johnson clasped his head, falling down to the floor. "Agh!" He cried in pain, the only words he could make out was: Remember me and I'm back.

Johnson had a pretty good idea who it was. The same burnt bunny entered the office, picking Johnson up. "Remember me?" The bunny growled, Johnson shook his head. "I am Phantom!" Phantom threw Johnson at the desk, causing the fan to fall to the floor. "Ugh..."

"I came back, Johnson."

"Yeah, I know Mike." Johnson replied, looking at Phantom. The burnt bunny stood still, staring at the night-guard. "You still remember me?" Phantom asked, Johnson chuckled as he coughed out blood. "How long have you been in that suit?" Johnson asked as he started to stand up. "Thirty years..." Phantom replied. "Well, you seem pretty damaged. Still hate me for killing you?"

"No, did you get the note?" Phantom questioned, Johnson nodded.

"Yeah, I still have it. But I decided to leave the force, then my girlfriend broke up with me, causing me to lose a lot of money." Johnson awkwardly coughed. "Well, this is where I've been. A year after I died, they brought me here. I was forced to posses this suit. Anger covered my sight, those people who came here, I... killed them." Phantom sulked.

Johnson sat back down in his chair, "I want to show you something." Phantom moved behind the night-guard, watching the camera feed. Johnson tapped CAM 10, revealing Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Phantom gasped at the sight of his lover. "How...?" Johnson shrugged. "Well, let's go meet them then!" Phantom exclaimed, grabbing Johnson's hand. "Wait! No!" It was too late, the burnt bunny's strength was over nine-thousand. Phantom ran to the robot's starting place, dragging Johnson along with him.

The burnt bunny opened the door, seeing the gang. "She's deactivated." Johnson coughed, Phantom frowned. "I can re-activate her." The burnt bunny got behind Bonnie, opening her panel. He flipped the switch up, a sound of whirring echoed throughout the halls. Bonnie's eyes flickered. "Wh-where am I?" She questioned in that soft voice that Mike always loved. "Who are you?" She backed up in fear, seeing Phantom.

"Remember that night-guard you loved? Michael Kenneth Schmidt? It's me." Phantom smiled. Bonnie gasped, before pulling the burnt bunny in a gigantic hug. "You don't know how much I missed you!" She gave Phantom a soft peck on the cheek. "I missed you too..." Phantom closed his eyes, savoring this moment. The trio heard Foxy chuckle, as she revealed herself. "Is this the man ya' miss, BonBon?" The crimson fox questioned, seeing Phantom and Bonnie hugging.

Johnson walked away, leaving Foxy, Bonnie, and Phantom do their thing. He pulled out his cell-phone and called Richard. "Alright, they seem to have my trust. Phantom is indeed Michael Schmidt." The night-guard had a feeling that everything would go according to plan.

"Alright, Johnson. Remember, if any of them attack you, you have the permission to eliminate them. Whenever you have the chance to kill the manager, do it. Tell him I called this good old fashion revenge."

"Alright." Johnson hung up, going back to his office.

* * *

Thursday

This is Johnson writing, well, it's been a week ever since I've been assigned this job. Richard says that we have to kill the manager for not paying us back. My boss says it must be done, and that we have to burn the place.

Burning the place means that I have to kill Phantom, Bonnie, and Foxy. I can't... but, still, my job, my responsibility.


	2. II: Gold Tears

Johnson tapped CAM 05, seeing Springtrap. "He should be friendly, right?" The night-guard questioned. The bunny definitely did not look the same. It looked similar to that upgraded bunny from that pizzeria. He ignored Springtrap and lowered the monitor. Johnson pulled out a picture from his pocket, revealing a white american bulldog. The night-guard felt tears stream from his eyes. "I miss you, Rocky..." He mumbled, staring at the bulldog.

* * *

"Come here, boy!" Johnson exclaimed, attempting to get the attention of Rocky. The dog ran towards him, tackling him. Rocky and Johnson both fell to the ground. "Man, you're heavy..." He groaned. A woman opened the patio door and approached the two. "Having fun?" She joked, sitting next to Johnson. "You betcha, babe." He chuckled as he saw Rocky running in circles, seeing his tail.

"Best dog ever." Johnson sighed deeply, knowing what will soon happen to Rocky. "Sadly, he won't be here that long..." He sulked. "At least you're spending time with him..." His girlfriend attempted to cheer him up. Johnson got up and approached the bulldog. "Chase." He commanded as he ran away from the bulldog. Rocky's instincts kicked in and chased Johnson. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed before being tackled by the bulldog.

* * *

Johnson opened the door, excited to play with Rocky once more. "I'm home!" He exclaimed, waiting for the bulldog to come running for him. But nothing happened, just silence. "Rocky...?" He questioned, entering the living room. He saw the bulldog lie on the carpet, not moving. "Boy?" He approached the dog. Johnson placed his hand under Rocky's stomach. "No, no, no, no, no, no..." He felt warm drops streaming down his cheek. "Please, no..." Johnson hugged Rocky, closing his eyes.

"You can't go... please..."

* * *

The Crimson Plaza

Johnson finished writing his goodbye letter, as his eyes started to water. "I just wish it never happened..."

"The car crash, the heart-worms..." Johnson grabbed the 22. caliber, cocking it. He placed the weapon in his mouth, his finger on the trigger.

"But now, I'll be with my family. I'm coming, Mom, Dad, and Rocky... I'm coming..." He closed his eyes. The door opened, revealing Sarah, his girlfriend. "No!" She lunged at the suicidal man, causing him to drop the gun. The table collapsed to the floor, causing a ruckus. "Please, don't ever do that again..." She begged Johnson.

* * *

The PizzaCatDavid Police Force - "Need an awesome police force that gets the job done?! Well, call us! We'll make sure to help!"

Johnson entered the building, getting a call from the chief. "Hey, John, heard the chief wants you." Rick joked, slightly irritating Johnson.

He opened the door, seeing the chief. "Sir, you wanted me...?" Johnson questioned, the chief nodded. "Sit down, son." Johnson obeyed, sitting down in the comfortable chair. "Now, I found this note..." The chief pulled out a crumbled piece of paper, Johnson gasped. "But..."

"You killed an innocent man!" The chief snapped. "But, he wanted to die!" Johnson replied, the chief slammed his fist on the wooden table. "I don't fucking care! You killed an innocent man!" Johnson closed his eyes, he felt the need to kill this man. His dog died, his mother and father died. He didn't need this bullshit. "And I will again." He mumbled, before sticking a knife into the chief's throat. Blood covered Johnson's uniform as he opened the door. "Holy shit, John, what did yo-" Rick's sentence was cut short by Johnson's bullet meeting his head.

Johnson ran outside the building, immediately entering his car. As he drove off, he got a call from Richard. "Johnson! Look, something happened..."

"What?"

"The manager of Fazbear's Fright: Reborn didn't pay us back."

"Why is this important?"

"You have to kill him."

"Why?"

"If you don't, I'll hunt you down. Plus, you used to be an assassin, it'll be fun!"

"No, it won't. But, fine, I'll do the job." Johnson hung up, irritated that Richard brought up the assassin thing. "Prick."

* * *

Fazbear's Fright: Reborn - 1 AM

Johnson switched to CAM 10 once more, seeing the burnt Freddy stare at the camera. "Fucking creepy." The night-guard mumbled before switching to CAM 01, which is the camera right outside his office. There, he saw Springtrap stare as well, before the feed went static. "Shit!" Johnson faced the doorway, seeing Springtrap about to enter. He continuously flashed his light at him.

The deteriorated bunny left, causing Johnson to sigh deeply. "Fuck, if I'm ever going to get away with this, I need to kill these sons of bitches..." The night-guard sulked, knowing what had to be done. He pulled out his pocket knife, staring at the miniature blade. "My plan is **GOLDEN**, I'll definitely get away with it." Johnson smirked.

"Time for the main attraction!" Johnson exclaimed.

"The story must be told!"

"Time for a chain-reaction! It never gets old!" The night-guard pierced his skin with the pocket-knife, smiling at the red liquid pooling out.

"Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold! Some bots are just distractions! Some bots are just gold!" Johnson grinned madly.

"I'm not the bad guy," Johnson played with his knife, "I'm just a bit surprised."

"It's not worth losing sleep, it's not worth analyzing!"

"There was a time, not long ago!  
I used to be just like you...  
Can you hear my call?"

"Now I'm popping in over here, over there!"

"I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware!"

"In the beginning I kept a keen eye, on the state of affairs with the new guy..." Johnson mentioned the old Phone Guy, when he programmed those animatronics to attack him. Oh, how he loved when he saw blood leak out of the eye-holes. It warmed his heart.

"Now I got a new gig! Let me know if ya' dig!"

"Ain't going home, so I better go big! Just gotta glance at CAM 2B, then you get a little surprise..." Johnson's eyes went black, with white pupils only.

"It's me..."

"You may say I'm breaking your mind... in my opinion, you're much too kind!"

"Time for the main attraction!"

"The story must be told!"

"Time for a chain-reaction, it never gets old!"

"Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold! Some bots are just distractions! Some bots are just GOLD!" Johnson's miniature blade turned gold for a quick second before returning to its normal state.

"You did a good job... watching those screens..." Johnson referenced watching Eric when he worked on his job. The way he would panic whenever there was a robot about to enter the office.

"It warms my servos and circuits to hear some fresh screams..." Johnson quickly turned to a golden bear, smirking, before returning back to normal.

"But don't get me wrong! You were very brave, when faced with friendly singing! Animals, you never caved..."

"I'm finished training... done explaining... no more facts are left remaining... now you know the gist of it!"

"You're a perfect fit! I don't want to hear no more complaining!"

"I'm passing down this golden opportunity... eternal scrap-yard, immunity!  
Take it with pride, and enjoy the ride! You'll be forever a part of this community!"

"You may say it's all in your mind...  
In my opinion, you're much too KIIIIND!"

"You are the MAIN ATTRACTION!  
The story MUST BE TOLD!  
You are a CHAIN REACTION, that never gets old!  
Some bots get satisfaction, BREAKING THE MOLD!  
Some bots are just distractions...  
Some bots are just gold..." Johnson did a deep laugh before checking the monitor once again.

"Didn't know you were a singer, matey~" The night-guard faced the door-way, seeing the buxom fox approach him. Johnson did an awkward chuckle, "Uhm, yeah..." Foxy giggled before pulling Johnson into a hug. "You're different from the others..." She sighed deeply. A deep, broken laugh echoed throughout the halls. Johnson sat back down on his chair, still having the fox hug him.

He checked CAM 09, seeing Freddy stare at the feed. "Being burnt makes you ten times creepier..." Johnson joked.

"We saw you, Johnson... with Vincent... you helped him..." The burnt Freddy croaked, approaching the security camera. Johnson switched to a different camera, trying to look for Phantom. The night-guard switched to CAM 04, seeing the couple walk down the halls. He chuckled at this sight.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - 2005

Vincent entered the pizzeria with Johnson, being careful not to be trampled by the children. "Glad you're helping me!" Vincent exclaimed, patting Johnson's back. "Yeah, let's get on with it." The day-guard gave Johnson a bunch of cleaning supplies. "Meet me an hour later." The purple man commanded, before going to pick the children he was going to slaughter.

**An hour later...**

Johnson entered the back-room, seeing blood everywhere. A golden bear approached him. "Done!" Vincent exclaimed. "You used the bear?" Johnson questioned, Vincent nodded. Johnson shrugged and went to clean. He scrubbed the desk and the floor. He stood up to see his work. "Perfection." The sound of a child crying caught Johnson's attention.

He walked to the end of the room, seeing a wounded child lie on the floor. "What happened?" Johnson questioned, kneeling close to the child. "Freddy hurt m-me..."

"Aw, he hurt you?" Johnson chuckled before standing up again. "Well, I'll make sure the pain you experienced wasn't as horrible as THIS!" Johnson pulled out a knife and slowly cut the child. He then cut off the child's feet, earning a few screams from the helpless child. Johnson then placed the child against the wall, leaving him there to suffer. "Bye-bye, worthless brat."

* * *

Thursday - Entry #2

Losing my dog did a huge number to me. Then, that car accident happened. I just couldn't take it anymore.

But, then I remembered helping Vincent. The way he murdered those children, it warmed my heart. I was fascinated by their screams, and how they begged for mercy. Those worthless brats need to learn that no one will help them.


	3. III: An Old Friend

To all those Grand Reopening fans out there, three is in the works! I am currently working on chapter one, so don't worry! It'll be up once I finish or when it's almost finished!

Anyway, on with the show! Also, uploading chapters more frequently may take a long time, since I'm going to attempt on making bigger chapters. So, yeah.  
I'll also be rewriting Grand Reopening 2's ending and the first one. So, sorry if this story doesn't get updated!

* * *

Johnson decided to take a step ahead with the plan. He switched to CAM 07, which had the Supply Closet. There, he'll place the gasoline cans, and when Richard signals him that it's time, he'll create a trail with the gasoline and shoot it with a pistol. "So, lets get started!" The night-guard exclaimed, heading towards the Supply Closet.

He opened the door, revealing the gasoline cans. "Wow, someone already placed them... must have been Richard..." Johnson's raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh well, might as well put the pistol here." The night-guard pulled out the 22. caliber and placed it near the cans, making sure not to cause any noise. He heard footsteps echo, Johnson immediately turned around, his stance in a fighting position. Foxy emerged from the shadows. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked innocently.

Johnson groaned. "Nothing." He then tried to walk away from the fox, but only to be caught by her hook. She pulled him back, making the night-guard face her. "I love how you act innocent..." She whispered into the night-guard ear. Johnson awkwardly coughed as he felt Foxy's hand unbutton his shirt. "Uhm, Foxy, can you pl-" The night-guard was interrupted by Foxy's soft lips.

They both fell to the ground, hitting the gasoline cans. Johnson struggled to break free, but Foxy overpowered him. Her tongue explored the walls of his mouth, the two both rolled around as they rode the waves of ecstasy. They broke free from their kiss, with Johnson panting. "Foxy, I think we should st-stop..." The fox ignored the night-guard's suggestion as she unbuttoned his jeans. "Wait, n-" She placed her hook inside Johnson's mouth. "Thaaat's right, just be quiet..."

With her left hand, she pulled down the night-guard's undergarments, revealing his member. "MMMPH!" Johnson screamed, kicking his legs. Foxy stroked the night-guard's member, Johnson's eyes closed as his body became more dormant. Foxy knew she had the night-guard under control. She then took on his whole length, she felt a slight jump from the night-guard. She pulled out her hook, covered in the night-guard's saliva.

* * *

Johnson woke up, immediately screaming. He placed his hands on the floor, panting. "Oh shit... holy shit..." The night-guard checked his surroundings, seeing he was in the supply closet. He saw a book on the floor, which may have caused him to black out. "God... why did I have that dream?" He questioned, picking up the book. "What is this?" He opened the book, reading a few pages.

Welcome to Freddy's!

Hello there, reader! My name is Eric Vasquez, otherwise known as the Phone Guy. Now, I know my rank may confuse you, since my messages are left in a book. But still, this is a message, which is important. Now, here at Freddy's Pizza Diner! Yes, the name is stupid, in my opinion. But Luke Williams disagrees, he's the founder.

Johnson dropped the book, his hands sputtering. "Luke...?" The memories of seeing his father, Luke Williams being shot came back. He never knew his father was the founder of a place that he was currently working at. The night-guard immediately fainted.

* * *

Johnson once again woke up, but instead in the back-room. "The hell...?" He tried to move his hands, but they were tied, his legs were tied as well. A deteriorated bunny approached him, carrying a crow-bar. "Oh yes, Luke was his name, huh?" Springtrap asked, dropping the crowbar. "Forty years, and you still can't realize I tricked you..."

"What?" Johnson tried to process what Springtrap had said. "Remember that blind-folded man you shot?" Johnson thought back to that time. It was twenty years ago, so his memory was still a little fuzzy. "But... no..."

Springtrap cackled. "Now you know..." Johnson felt anger rise in him. He gained enough to strength to break the cloth that was holding him back. His form changed to a golden bear. "What? How? He couldn't have passed the ro-" Springtrap was interrupted by Golden Freddy's fist meeting his face. "Agh!" The bunny roared and tackled the golden bear.

"I'll kill you!" Golden Freddy shouted.

"I'm already dead!" Springtrap remarked. The golden bear grabbed the crowbar and crushed Springtrap's left eye with it. He then grabbed the face-plate and ripped it open, revealing Springtrap's endoskeleton. "Kill me! Do it! You know you want to!"

The bear raised his fist, but hesitated. "I can't.." Springtrap chuckled. "I knew it! You're too weak!"

"Shut! The! Fuck! Up!" Golden Freddy smashed Springtrap's head with his foot, panting. "Feeling tired..." He knocked out again.

_Fainting more than a Call of Duty fan finding out that they're making a Black Ops 3.  
_

* * *

Johnson woke up, he looked to see where he was. Much to his surprise, he was in the office. The monitor was in his hand and no system was having an error. He took this as a time to lay back, enjoy the final minutes of his first night. The night-guard glanced at the digital clock. "5:55 AM..." He quickly checked all of the cameras, everyone seemed to be in their proper place. Johnson sighed and exited the attraction.

He entered his sedan, immediately driving off. "Oh! What a day, can't wait for the next night..." Johnson heard rustling between his clothes in the backseat. "Hm?" He turned around and saw a crimson fox peek out from the pile of clothes. The night-guard screamed, immediately stopping. "What are you doing here?!" He shouted. "I wanted to see you again!" Foxy replied, having a wide smile on her face. Johnson sighed as he continued to drive back home. "Fine."

* * *

The Woodcrest Plaza

Foxy was surprised by Johnson's apartment. "Welcome..." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, my! Look how big this place is!" Foxy couldn't believe it, she had never seen anything like this before. Johnson chuckled, knowing full well a normal house was bigger than this. But still, Foxy had never seen this place before, so that could explain why she was so surprised. "Well, I need to take a nap..."

He muttered something about sleep before entering his room. Foxy happily followed the drowsy night-guard, she hopped in his bed, still smiling.

_That face is going to haunt me for years..._

Johnson undressed, leaving nothing on except for his underwear. It was a habit he had. His blankets were thick, so in order to not to sweat like he was in Texas, when it was one hundred degrees, he had to leave nothing on except for his boxers. The night-guard closed his eyes and went to sleep. Foxy tried to copy Johnson's actions, she was confused by these humans. But in order to learn, she must do what they did. The fox undressed, leaving nothing on except for her panties. She hopped into bed once more and went to sleep.

_Wake up..._

"Huh?"

_Wake the fuck up!_

"Five more minutes..."

_WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU MOTHER-FUCKING CUM DUMPSTER! OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU LAZY LITTLE SHIT! I WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU, BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M YOUR THOUGHTS! SO FUCKING WAKE UP! NOW!_

Johnson shot up, seeing that it was night. "How long did I sleep?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock right next to him. "10:26 PM..." He groaned, knowing that in two hours he will be back at his horrible job. But Richard planned to bring the manager on Johnson's fourth night. The night-guard decided to go back to sleep, that was until Foxy started to move.

She accidentally slapped him across the face, the fox then rolled over to the night-guard, her breasts on his chest. The night-guard coughed awkwardly and decided to ignore it. But still, if only... just if he...

_Mother of god. You pathetic little shit. No bad thoughts!_

Johnson decided to go back to sleep, he went to his happy place. Many people called Johnson Williams insane, mainly because he wanted to burn Christmas to the ground. His inspiration was from a song he heard from a year ago.

Set It Off- This Christmas (I'll Burn It To The Ground) right?

Oh well, Johnson ignored it and just listened to the children crying as he burned everything down. He smiled, seeing the Christmas tree tumble to the ground.

* * *

Johnson woke up again, he looked at the clock, seeing it was 11:25. "Shit! Have to get ready!" He stood up before getting hit in the face by his fan. "Fuck..." He held his nose, before tumbling to the ground. Foxy yelped as she fell with Johnson.

She blushed deeply, seeing how their position looked like. Johnson got up and went to get dressed. "Fuck... fuck... fuck..."

"What's with the rush, babe?" Foxy asked innocently. He cringed at the word "babe".

"Work, you know? The place you basically live?!" Johnson wondered if this fox was retarded or something. "Why now? Why can't we do something fun?" Foxy smirked as she approached Johnson. "Such as?"

"Mmm... I don't know..."

Johnson face-palmed. "I have something in mind..." Foxy jumped happily. "You'll have to massage me first!"

Johnson groaned. "Nevermind." He put on his jeans and buttoned his shirt. "Come on, we have to go." Foxy followed the night-guard.

* * *

_Hello, hello? Uh, shit... **static** um, this is Johnson Williams speaking..._

_I am currently held in this room, being interrogated... they think I did it... **static**_

_Fuck, I just wish Richard was here... he would help me..._

**_sound of door opening_**

_Hello, Mr. Williams. What is that you're holding?_

_Oh! Th-this? Nothing at all!_

**_More static then tape ends..._**


	4. IV: Old Wounds Never Heal

**Flashbacks, flashbacks, flashbacks. Why don't we waste a chapter getting to know Johnson's past a little bit more? I mean, he killed his father without even knowing for god's sakes! Who knows what else he did? Well, I guess we'll figure out when it ends...  
thIs is probably my favoriTe chapter, uSually i don't like thE chapters i Make.  
**

* * *

Cawthon Market - 4:03 AM

The car parked as four men exited the black sedan. "Lock it." Tony said to Johnson. The ex-assassin groaned as he pressed the lock button, causing the car to do a sound. "We're looking for three guys: Garrett Thomas, Eugene Alvarado, and David Martinez." Richard pulled out a piece of paper, showing pictures of three men.

"Alright." said Tony, pulling out his trusty pistol.

"Let us show these bitches how we do it downtown." barked Romeo.

"Yeah! Fuck them!" chimed in Johnson, raising his hand, trying to get a high-five. The three men stared at him.

"Riiiight..." Richard interrupted the silence as he pulled out a Benelli M4, cocking it. Johnson smirked as he pulled out a 22. caliber.

Three men exited the market, talking to each other. Johnson couldn't make out what they were saying, but then again, he really shouldn't care. "Johnson, you get Garrett." Richard commanded, doing hand-signs. "Copy that." replied Johnson, moving behind a red Ford. He saw Tony count down, his fingers going from three to one. "Now!"

Johnson aimed his pistol at the man in front, immediately pulling the trigger. The sound of him screaming made Johnson smile as citizens ran away from the scene. The three men fired back, causing Johnson to duck. They then went into their car, driving off. "Shit! They're escaping!" Tony shouted. Johnson frowned as he entered his sedan.

"Get in." The ex-assassin commanded, the men obeyed, hopping in the car. The tires screeched before the car drove off, chasing the men they were planning to kill.

"We can't let them get away!" Richard barked, moving to the front seat. Johnson scoffed. "They won't." He passed Richard a cylinder bomb, the man stared at it in amazement. "Ready?" Johnson asked, Richard nodded.

The car window went down, revealing the car the three men were in. "Throw it!" Johnson screamed. Richard threw the bomb, the men they were hunting didn't seem to notice. The bomb stuck to the front of the car, Johnson pulled out a detonator, slamming his thumb on the red button. A massive fiery blast erupted from the blue car, causing the black sedan to tip over. "Shit!" Tony screamed as he braced for impact.

Equipment flew everywhere. Richard's arm were like those balloons from the automobile shops, his arms were swinging everywhere. Johnson closed his eyes as he felt his entire body fly out the car. The ex-assassin hit the concrete, moaning in pain. "Shit..."

A silent voice echoed in his mind, chanting the words, "Your friends!"

Johnson saw the sedan fly off the bridge, he went to see how bad the damage was. But he couldn't find the car. "Tony! Richard! Romeo!" Johnson screamed, calling for his friends. He placed his hand on his forehead, experiencing a major-headache. "Should have taken those pills... fuck..." He stared at the water, trying to see if anyone was there. But no one came, he saw no one.

Johnson was forced to accept that his friends had died. "Johnson!" He heard a familiar voice call out, he turned around, only to see Richard. "I thought you died..." Johnson spoke.

"So did I... Romeo and Tony... didn't make it..."

Johnson felt his heart stop as he collapsed to the ground. His vision became blurry. "Johnson?" Richard questioned. His face was full of worry.

"Somebody get an ambulance! We need an ambulance!" Richard shouted, placing his two fingers on Johnson's neck. He felt no pulse. "Shit! No!"

Johnson closed his eyes.

* * *

DeSanta Towers - 10:30 PM

"We're bringing him in." Vincent spoke into his microphone as him and Johnson walked across the hallways. Their shoes clicked on the floor, slightly irritating the purple man.

"So, you ready to kill him?" Vincent asked Johnson, he nodded. The purple man chuckled as he gave the ex-assassin a pistol. Richard busted down the door in front of them, dragging a blind-folded man with him.

Johnson smirked. He cocked the weapon, before aiming it at the man. The ex-assassin pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man's head, pieces of skin flying everywhere. Blood covered Richard's trench coat. "Fuck! I just bought this!" Richard looked at his stained coat.

"Oh well." Vincent chuckled as him and Johnson walked off.

Sadly, Johnson didn't know who he killed... but Richard and Vincent knew...

Luke Williams.

* * *

Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palace - 6:40 PM

Johnson opened the panel on Frieda's back, tampering with her systems. "Last one..." He mumbled, before finally closing it. The animatronics' eyes were no longer those beautiful eyes Mike or Eric remembered. They were the eyes of the devil. Black as night. Void basically. Just like Johnson's life.

The robots moved to hunt down and stuff Eric. "Yes! Yes! YES!" Johnson cackled, almost sounding like Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory.

* * *

Fazbear's Fright: Reborn - 2 AM

Johnson was bored. Well, he was always bored. But now, it wasn't even compared to what he had to suffer through in the past. Twenty fucking attempts of finding something to entertain him. He groaned, until he heard the front door open. "The fuck? No one should be here..." He peeked through the window, seeing three men enter, all wearing ski-masks. They seemed to be armed. "Shit..."

One of them turned around to see him. "There!" He pointed, before firing. A flurry of bullets passed through the window, creating holes. Johnson hid under the desk. "I need to get to the supply closet..." He mumbled, the ex-assassin saw two pair of feet enter the office. "Alright, maybe I can take out one..." He pulled the pair of feet in front of him, causing the man to collapse to the ground.

Johnson jumped out from under the desk, tackling the other man. He landed a huge blow to the man's face, causing blood to leak from his nostril. Johnson turned around, seeing the other man start to get up. The ex-assassin kicked the rising criminal in the face, causing him to black out. Johnson spat at the floor, before being hit on the back of the head by the third criminal. "Retard." The criminal joked, before pulling his buddies up. "You guys okay?" He asked.

"No." The second criminal replied, the first one chuckled. "Now we get the moolah..." The first one spoke in a gruff voice, as he approached the cash register. The slot opened, revealing tons of money. Especially for a horror attraction that was barely even opened last week. The three criminals took the money, before leaving.

A few hours...

Johnson slowly opened his eyes, seeing the checkerboard floor. The night-guard stood up, knowing that the criminals already left. "Fuck..." He muttered, the ex-assassin sat back down in his chair, sulking. Phantom entered the office. "What happened?" The burnt bunny asked. Johnson clenched his fists.

"Don't you fucking SEE?! WE WERE ROBBED!" The night-guard barked, his voice echoed throughout the halls. Phantom punched Johnson in the face, making him lose a tooth.

"Want to play rough, huh?" Johnson cackled before turning into Golden Freddy. "It's me." The golden bear spoke in its demonic voice before tackling Phantom. The burnt bunny kicked the golden bear, causing him to hit the desk. The toys fell to the ground, as well as the fan. Golden Freddy growled and grabbed the desk and threw it at Phantom. The burnt bunny barely had time to react. But it was too late, the desk hit Phantom, causing the bunny to fly to the wall.

Golden Freddy approached Phantom, carrying a sharp object. The golden bear pierced Phantom's thick shell by continuously stabbing him. Oil spewed out, Golden Freddy simply ignored the fluid. Phantom screamed in pain, Foxy peeked from the doorway, seeing Golden Freddy. She bared her teeth and lunged at the golden bear, biting off his shoulder. Golden Freddy grabbed Foxy's arm and pulled as hard as he could. She screamed in pain as her arm was ripped off. Phantom got up. "It's me you want!" The burnt bunny shouted.

The golden bear roared as he tackled Phantom. He placed both of his hands on his neck, trying to rip off Phantom's head. The burnt bunny attempted to stop the powerful golden bear, but he was too strong. Phantom screamed before his head came off. Foxy screamed in terror as the burnt bunny's head rolled to her. Golden Freddy kicked Phantom's body aside and approached Foxy.

"Just me and you..."


	5. V: In The End

I realized I never did explain what Johnson looked like or his color was. I mainly thought of him as the protagonist from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. You know that guy who wakes up in the desert? Yeah, that's him. The black guy from Episode 7, not Lando. I thought his name was Johnson and decided to use it in my story.

* * *

**Evil Doesn't Die: Reborn**

Foxy backed away in terror. The golden bear approached her, his face full of pure evil. "John-johnson! What has gotten into you?!" Foxy screeched.

"There is no more Johnson." Golden Freddy replied, he got ready to lunge. Bonnie whacked him in the back of the head with a board. The golden bear collapsed to the floor, the purple bunny dropped the board and approached the lifeless body of Mike.

"Oh, Mike!" She gasped, kneeling down to her lover's body. She felt her eyes water. Bonnie placed her head on Mike's stomach, sobbing. "Why...? Why?"

Foxy stood up and approached the depressed bunny. She patted Bonnie's back. "Don't worry, maybe when Jackson returns to normal he can fix him..." Bonnie continued to weep, she just wanted everything to end. That was until Richard barged in, having the manager tied up. "Johnson! I decided to bring him in early!"

Johnson woke up, in normal shape. "Huh? Oh shit!" He exited the office and saw Richard with the manager. "Already?! But, it's barely my second night!" The ex-assassin exclaimed. Richard ignored him and entered the office along with Johnson. "What are they doing here?" Richard asked in a gruff voice. "Don't hurt them please!"

Richard ignored the animatronics and continued on with it. "Get the gas tanks ready." The phone guy commanded, Johnson obeyed and exited the office, going to the supply closet. Johnson pulled out his journal along with his pen. "Wouldn't hurt to write a bit..." He mumbled.

* * *

Page Four - Johnson

_Yeah. Richard decided to do it early. Fucking prick, I told him to wait. But, no! He just had to do it! Fuck. I don't know about Foxy... I may have to kill her... why do I have passion for these robots? They're nothing but metal! But... it hurts me that I have to kill them... I was there when they were at the top..  
_

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - 1994

A kid who wore a striped red and white shirt and black shorts approached the purple bunny. Bonnie turned around and looked down, she saw the happy child and patted his back. "Hey there! My name is Bonnie Bunny, who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"My name is Johnson... I come here because my dad made this place! He's awesome!" The small Johnson exclaimed, his right hand was a Styrofoam hook. Bonnie giggled before grabbing Johnson's hand. "Want to meet Freddy and Chica?" The purple bunny asked. Johnson nodded.

They entered the dining area, seeing Chica hand pizza to children. "That there is Chica the Chicken, your father built her!" Bonnie exclaimed, Johnson was awestruck. He had never had a person this nice to him, except for his mother and father.

Freddy approached the two and shook Johnson's hand. "Hey there, little buddy! How's it going?" The bear asked.

"I'm doing good!" Johnson exclaimed. Freddy chuckled at how excited Johnson was to finally meet the crew. Johnson then hugged Freddy and Bonnie. "I'm never leaving you."

* * *

Fazbear's Fright: Reborn

Johnson felt his eyes water. He rubbed his eyes and continued. The ex-assassin grabbed the pistol while dragging the gasoline can.

He entered the office, seeing Richard hold Foxy and Bonnie hostage. "Alright, torch this place." Richard said as he pierced the manager's neck with a blade. Blood spewed out, covering the walls red. Foxy and Bonnie watched in horror. Johnson dumped gasoline all over the robots. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled. The power went out, Richard turned on his flashlight.

"This was never supposed to happen..." Johnson mumbled. Richard chuckled. "Someone is here." The song "Toreador March" echoed throughout the attraction's halls. Foxy's eyes widened, knowing who it was.

"Freddy." Johnson hissed. The bear revealed himself, standing in front of Richard and Johnson. He landed a blow to Richard's stomach, causing the phone guy to collapse to the ground. Johnson roared and tackled Freddy. "Remember me?" Johnson cackled. His hand turned into a golden Freddy hand. The ex-assassin grabbed Freddy by the neck. "I remember you, son." Freddy managed to get out before being thrown to the wall.

The bear got back up. "Prepare for death, you golden shape-shifter sinister son of Siamese salamander." Freddy hissed.

Johnson turned into Golden Freddy, growling. The brown bear roared, the golden bear did the same. They both charged, running towards each other. Freddy tackled Golden Freddy, denting his stomach. The brown bear saddled on top of the golden bear, landing huge blows to Golden Freddy's face. Richard woke up, seeing Golden Freddy being beaten by Freddy.

He shot Freddy several times, nothing happened. Foxy broke free from the tape and attacked Richard. The phone guy shot at the crimson fox. Foxy evaded the bullets and placed her hook in Richard's shoulder. Golden Freddy kicked Freddy off and punched Foxy on her face-plate, dealing major damage. The crimson fox flew to the wall. "Are you okay?" Golden Freddy asked, Richard nodded.

Freddy got back up, running towards Golden Freddy. The golden bear simply smirked, seeing Springtrap behind Freddy. "Hey, fuckboy!" The deteriorated bunny called the brown bear out. Freddy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Remember me, Cody?" Springtrap joked.

Freddy clenched his fists and charged at Springtrap. Golden Freddy destroyed the window and exited with Richard. "We have to go." Richard shouted. Johnson grabbed Richard's gun and shot the gasoline trail, flames erupted.

Richard left the attraction, Johnson returned to normal.

_Don't trust him..._

A child voice spoke, Johnson turned around, seeing the child spirit. _"He'll betray you..."_ Johnson raised his eyebrows in confusion.

_"You have a choice, while you wait outside your car, writing down the last of the things you've experienced, you either go with Richard or go in to kill these robots, freeing their souls, then kill Richard."_

* * *

Johnson closed his book. "A choice..."

What was he to do? Go with his friend Richard? or shall he free the souls of the dead...?

* * *

**Ending A: Go with Richard**

Johnson ignored the flames as Richard entered the red Honda. "Ready?" The phone guy asked, Johnson nodded. He slammed his foot on the accelerate pedal and drove off.

"Can't wait for fifty grand..." Johnson exclaimed, Richard chuckled.

* * *

**It burns!**

**_Horror attraction, Fazbear's Fright: Reborn sadly burns down! They have ruled out foul play and are going with faulty wiring. Night-guard Johnson Williams is nowhere to be found. Same with Richard Yates, the Phone Guy, is nowhere to be found either!_**

**_All remaining items are sold.  
_**

* * *

**Betrayed!**

_**Local night-guard Johnson Williams was found dead under a bridge where criminals, Tony and Romeo died. It is believed that Richard Yates murdered Johnson.  
**_

**Bad ending...  
**

* * *

**Ending B: Free the souls - I suggest you play the FNAF3 extended good ending music while reading this one, really fits it in my humble opinion.**

Johnson exited the car, knowing what he had to do. He stared at the burning attraction, not moving at all. He saw a man ran towards him. It was Richard Yates, also known as the Phone Guy. "Shit! Johnson, let's go!" Richard ran towards the red Honda. Johnson stood still, his instincts telling him to go.

He instead ran towards the attraction. "I'm going in." Johnson knew the risk, but he didn't want to see another Fazbear related place go down. He busted down the door, seeing the crimson flames cover the entire place. The night-guard coughed, looking for any relics. "Shit, shit, shit..." He murmured, Joseph entered the hallway containing the Bonnie prop.

He saw the deteriorated bunny stare at him, not even worrying about the fire. After a few seconds of silence, Johnson ran. Springtrap roared and chased down the night-guard, pummeling anything in his way. "You can run, but you can't hide!" The bunny taunted as Johnson hid in the office. He took a quick glance at the window, trying to see if Springtrap was there. "Come out, come out where-ever you are..." The bunny once again taunted. Johnson's entire body trembled, hearing the intimidating footsteps of Springtrap.

Johnson felt his body be pulled from the floor as he hit the wall. "You think you can hide from me?" Springtrap chuckled. Johnson spat out blood, before looking at the ceiling. "Heads up..." He murmured, as debris collapsed on the rotting animatronic. "No!" Johnson!" Springtrap shouted. Johnson ignored the deteriorated bunny and entered the office once more.

The ex-assassin approached the two crying animatronics. "Forgive me." He spoke before dismantling them. Bonnie screamed as she felt her arms be ripped off. Johnson crushed Bonnie's head and threw it in the fire. The night-guard kneel down to Foxy.

"If this how it has to be..." The crimson fox sulked. "My name was Ashley..."

"Ashley? That's a cute name." Johnson smiled warmly. "I'm sorry." He spoke before stabbing Foxy in the neck, hydraulic fluid spewed out, covering his face. The fox smiled before closing her eyes.

Johnson exited the attraction, seeing Richard. "What happened?" The phone guy asked. Johnson frowned as he pulled out a dagger. Richard gasped, barely having any time to react.

The ex-assassin pulled out a gun and shot Richard multiple times. The phone guy collapsed to the ground, bleeding from the bullet wounds. "For my father. Bitch." Johnson shot Richard in the face before he walked away.

* * *

Page Twelve - Johnson Williams

_I keep asking myself, did I do the right thing? It bothers me. Every time I go to sleep, the nightmare comes back. The fire, killing Richard. I just want it to end... but I hope I did the right thing. I hope that Ashley can forgive me. I freed her, Freddy is freed, Bonnie is freed, Mike is freed. Pretty sure Mike and Bonnie are smiling right now. They truly were the best couple._

_I've learned that evil can die and be reborn. I was the one who had the evil. I continued it. The fright was truly never over. But I stopped it. Evil can now die. Evil does die._

**The end...**


End file.
